The Chosen Ten
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: When Grunkle Ford created the portal 30 years ago he had no idea what he had unleashed. Now it's up to ten people to stop a certain insane flying dorito and save not only their town, but the world as well. (Few hints of Dipper and Pacifica along the way) Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Hi. This is my first Gravity Falls story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did Gideon would have come back sooner and Pacifica would be in more episodes**

 **The first chapter has been edited to go along with the story of the Last Mabelcorn episode that aired.**

* * *

31-year-old Stanford Pines looked at his greatest achievement. A inter-dimensional space portal. He looked to his partner and college buddy, Filddleford Mcgucket, as they held a test dummy near the portal.

"Ready?" Stanford asked Fiddleford. "And…" Standford and Filddleford released the dummy. As they did the rope hanging onto the dummy got caught on Fiddleford's leg and pulled him into the portal. Stanford quickly grabbed the rope. "I got you buddy!" he said.

Stanford pulled Fiddleford out of the portal and quickly ran up to him. "What is it?" he asked. "Is it working? What did you see?"

Fiddleford's eyes twitched and muttered something. "What?" Stanford said.

Fiddleford sat up. "When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye!"

"Fiddleford get a hold of yourself. You're not making any sense!" Stanford said touching his shoulder. Fiddleford pulled back and looked at him. "This machine is dangerous." he said. "You'll bring about the end of the world with this. Destroy it before it destroys us all!"

"I can't destroy this, it's my life's work." Stanford said. Fiddleford shook his head and sighed. "I fear we've unleashed a grave danger on the world. One I just as soon forget." He got up and walked off. "I quit!"

"Fine!" Stanford said. "I'll do it without you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Ford thought he heard someone whispering. "What?" he said. "Who said that?" Ford backed up against the wall.

 _"I need to get some sleep."_ he thought. Ford shut off the portal and went to bed. As he slept, he tossed and turned in bed.

Few weeks later…

Ford awoke with a start. He grabbed his glasses, put them on, and grabbed a pen and Journal number 2. Turning to a blank page he began to write.

"Something most unusual is going on." he wrote. "In my dreams I'm seeing myself running in space jumping onto books following a path. I don't know where it leads. I've had this dream for the past few weeks. I've been trying to avoid it, drinking coffee, busying myself with work. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days. But every time I do for a few seconds I dream the same thing. It is most curious. I must figure out with this means."

Later on that night, Ford dreamt about the books in space. As he followed the path it led him to a cave. He walked around he noticed a painting on the cave wall. It looked like a yellow triangle…with a top hat?

 _"Strange…"_ Ford thought. The triangle was surrounded by ten symbols. Glasses, a question mark, a ice bag, a vaguely familiar symbol, a pine tree, a star with a eye on it, a six fingered hand, a llama, a shooting star, and a stitched heart.

Ford looked closely at the six fingered hand symbol. It looked like the hand on his journals.

 _"Could they be connected?"_ he thought. He noticed wording beneath the picture. The words were barely readable on the wall so Ford had to squint his eyes at them to read it. As he read he repeated the words out loud. He then heard something laughing.

 _"Hahaha!"_

Ford woke up suddenly and wiped the sweat from his face. He reached for his glasses, pen, and Journal 2. He stopped and noticed that all the color had gone from the room and now was black and white.

"Well, well, well, six-fingers, glad to see you're finally up."

Ford gasped as a yellow triangle with one eye wearing a top hat, a bow tie and holding a cane floated in front of him.

"What…?" Ford said. "What is going on? Who are you?" The triangle nodded his top hat at Ford and held out his hand. "The name's Bill Cipher. How ya doin'?" Ford didn't shake the triangle's hand.

"Oh, I see." Bill said. "Shocked. I know. Didn't expect to see a floating talking shape did you, Ford?" "How did you know my name?" Ford said.

"Simple!" Bill said. "I know tons of things! Like for example how you have two younger siblings. Stanley and Sherman Pines. Haven't seen them for over…ten years now? Wow." "

What do you want?" Ford said. "Relax, six fingers. I don't want anything. I mean I want a few things, but that would take way too long to explain! Anyway, I'm here to help you!" "Really? How?" Ford said.

"You've been experimenting on the odd things in this town right?" Bill said. "The gnomes, that little shape-shifter thing, that new secret society that's been lurking around. I can help you find out about all the rest of the weird stuff that's in Gravity Falls! All you need to do is help me out with something I've been working on!"

"What is it?" Ford asked. "Meh, it's not important." Bill said. "We can work out the details later. So Six-fingers…" He stuck out his hand towards Ford. "Do we got a deal?" Ford looked at Bill's hand and grabbed it. "Deal."

"Great!" Bill said. "So…ready to figure out the mysteries of Gravity Falls?"

Ford got up and grinned. "Absolutely!" he said.

Over the next few weeks, Bill taught Ford about the numerous secrets of Gravity Falls. From a mystical amulet that would grant the user powers to the mysterious creatures that lurked around.

The more Ford learned from Bill, the more he trusted him. But one thing still nagged at Ford's mind. Fiddleford's cryptic warning about how when, "Gravity falls, and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye." Ford ignored the thought.

 _"It couldn't be Bill,"_ he thought. _"He's helping me unlock the secrets of this town."_

"And I could help you even more." Bill said. "What?" Ford said. "Oh, did I never mention I could read people's minds?" Bill said. "It's true. Anyway, I can help you complete your research on this town!"

"How?" Ford said. "It's all leaking from some "dimension of weirdness" into ours." "Don't you mean the portal?" Bill asked. Ford sighed. "Yes, but with what happened to Fiddleford, I believe there's something wrong with it. I would have to fix it before it could ever start running again."

"No problem, smart guy!" Bill said. "I can help you fix it!" "Really?" Ford said. "Great! Let's go down to the lab and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast!" Bill said. "I can help you fix it but I would need to be in your mind to do that." Ford looked uncertain. "I'm not sure…" he said.

"Aw, come on, Ford!" Bill said. "Think about what you're working on! This machine of yours will help you change the world! Oops, spoiler alert."

Ford looked at Bill. "Really?"

Bill nodded. "Think about 'll be next Edison. The next Einstein! I'll tell you what. We can even make a new deal! You'll be free from the old one. All you gotta do is let me help you." Ford thought for a moment. Was it worth it? He thought about what Bill said. He would be the next Einstein. He was going to change the world.

 _"And besides Bill wouldn't lie to me."_ Ford's mind was made up. "It's a deal." he said as he shook Bill's hand.

"Great, Stanford!" Bill said. "Please." Ford said. "Call me a friend." Together, Ford and Bill, fixed the portal.

One night as Ford dreamt he found himself surrounded by books in space. A red tear was appearing and Bill stood in front of it. "Ahahaha! You really did it, Six-fingers!"

"Bill, what is this?" Ford asked. "This was my plan all along!" Bill said.

"What do you mean?" Ford said. "Let's just say that once that portal finishes charging up, your dimension is gonna learn how to party!" Bill said.

"I'll stop you!" Ford said. "I'll shut it down!" "A deal's a deal, Six-fingers." Bill said. "You can't stop the bridge between our worlds from coming, but it would be fun to watch you try! Cute even!"

Ford awoke and immediately shut the portal down. Grabbing his journals he crossed out what he had written about Bill, and replaced it with the words, "DO NOT TRUST AT ALL COSTS!" Ford looked at all three of his journals. He had to stop Bill. He had to make sure his plans never work. Ford had no idea who to turn to for help though. He could trust no one now. He looked in the mirror and got an idea.

"Well," he said. "Maybe there is one person left I can trust…"

* * *

 **So, yeah. This is my first Gravity Falls story. Stanford running on some books and the cave thing I got from the Look Ahead video shown at Comic-Con. I'm probably wrong about what happens but I don't care. Would appreciate some feedback so I can make this story better. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Deals

**Hello! I knew I just posted this story but this chapter had to come out thanks to the Last Mabelcorn episode airing. If you haven't already go back and reread chapter 1. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Li'l Gideon was escorted back to his cell. It wasn't fair! He had been bested by the Pines twins yet again. Gideon had nothing now. No plans to get out and nothing to help him if he did.

The nine-year-old boy turned his attention to the cat poster hanging in his cell. "This poster's the only thing that's keeping me going."

Gideon ripped off the poster revealing the Bill Cipher wheel he had memorized well enough to draw. Gideon hated having to resort to asking Bill for help but he had no other choice now.

Gideon drew the eye in the middle of the circle and watched as the whole thing glowed. "I'm finally ready to make a deal." he said.

A bright light shone from the circle and the color in the room changed to black and white. Bill appeared from the circle.

"Well look at who finally got desperate!" he said. "How you doing shortstack?"

"Well, I'm in prison when I could have been mayor of this town. How do you think I'm doing?" Gideon replied.

"Yeesh, kid, relax." Bill said. "I was just asking." Gideon sighed. "Anyway, I'm called you to-"

"Make a deal." Bill said interrupting him. "I know. Let me guess. You want a get out of jail free card right?" "Exactly." Gideon said. "What do I need to do in return?"

"You know what kid?" Bill said. "I'm doing this deal for free." "What?" Gideon said. "Why?" "Let's just say it helps in the long run." Bill said.

"All right…" Gideon said. "In the morning, you'll be free to go." Bill said. "And you can plot for Shooting Star to be yours all you want. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _dear_ old friend to visit." Bill left.

"Strange." Gideon said. "Why didn't he want anything in return?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just as long as I can make Mabel my queen."

In the Dream realm, Bill watched Gideon. "Don't worry, Eye-Star. You've got a big part to play in my game…"

* * *

Ford found himself in a wheat field. As he looked around, he saw the swing set he and his brother Stanley used to play on when they were kids, the now broken universal portal, and the Stan-o-War boat he and his brother had found. The wheat around Ford flattened and made an all too familiar image of a triangle with a top hat.

 _"Ahahaha!"_

"I know that laugh." Ford said. "Show yourself!"

Bill materialized from the ground behind him. "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!" Multiple copies of Bill formed a circle around Ford as he said this. "Aren't you a sight for sore _eye_! Stanford Filbrick Pines, my old pal!"

Ford glared at the triangle. "Bill Cipher. What do you want from me?"

"Oh, quit playing dumb, IQ!" Bill said. "You knew I'd be back! You think shutting down the portal could stop what I have planned?"

All the Bill's combined together to form one giant one that loomed over Ford. "I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day! You can't keep that dimensional rift safe forever." He snapped his fingers and a copy of the rift appeared in his hand. "You'll slip up, and when you do…"

He threw the rift onto the ground where it created a huge portal in the shape of a upside down triangle burning the wheat field.

"Get out of here!" Ford said. "You have no dominion in our world!"

"Oh, maybe not now," Bill said. "But things change, Stanford Pines!" Bill eyed Stanford as he began to enter the portal. "Things… **CHANGE**." He laughed as he flew away, leaving Ford in the middle of the burning wheat field.

Several images of people flashed by in Ford's minds, and a image of Bill Cipher surrounded by the ten symbols along with Bill laughing echoed in Ford's head as he woke up startled. "It's starting…" he said.

* * *

 **Yeah...I just wanted to add Ford's dream because that scene was so awesome. Review! I need feedback so this story doesn't end up sucking.**


	3. Chapter 3: The past revealed

**Here's the third chapter guys. This is pretty much the rest of the episode of the Last Mabelcorn with a few tiny things added to it. So...yeah.**

* * *

The next morning Ford was sitting in the living room looking over his Journals, papers scattered across the floor, and the news showing on TV. Dipper and Mabel entered the room just as the news was saying, "…and this just in. Mayor, Tyler Cutebiker, has decided to pardon criminal Gideon Gleeful for his crimes against the citizens of Gravity Falls."

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel yelled. A clip of Gideon leaving the prison in his usual blue suit was shown along with Mayor Tyler watching him leave.

Ford leaned forward in his chair and looked more closely at the Mayor. Something about him seemed…off. Dipper noticed it too because he grabbed the remote, aimed it at the TV, and froze the picture.

Ford, Dipper, and Mabel looked at Mayor Tyler. His eyes seemed yellowish and had vertical slits instead of Tyler's normal pupils.

Dipper recognized the look in Tyler's eyes all too well. It was the same look Dipper had when Bill was controlling his body. Ford shook his head.

"Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kids, I have something very important to ask you." He held up a picture of a triangle with a top hat surrounded by hieroglyphs. "Do either you of recognize this symbol?"

Dipper and Mabel gasped. "Bill." Dipper said.

"You…you know him?" Ford asked.

" _Know_ him?" Dipper said. "He's been terrorizing us all summer! I have so many questions and theories…"

"Dipper's pretty paranoid since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet." Mabel explained. "The important thing is that we defeated him twice." Dipper said. "Once with kittens and another time with hugs!" Mabel said. "It was a lot more heroic than it sounds." Dipper said.

"The fact that you have dealt with Bill is gravely serious." Ford said.

"So, how do you know Bill?" Dipper asked.

"I've encountered many dark beings in my time, Dipper." Ford said. "What matters is that his powers are growing stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other nervously.

"Fortunately," Ford said. "I've devised a way to shield us from Bill's mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the shack." He grabbed a piece of paper from the floor and placed it on the kitchen table.

Dipper and Mabel leaned closely and saw it was a drawing of the inside of the shack.

"Let's see," Ford said. "All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, and..." Ford growled in frustration. "I always forget the last ingredient!" He grabbed Journal number 1 and flipped through it. He found the page he was looking for and sighed. "Unicorn hair."

"Uh," Dipper said. "That's not, like, rare, is it?"

"It's hopeless." Ford said. He looked at journal and adjusted his glasses. "Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them."

Mabel squealed in excitement. "Grunkle Ford, can I please go on this quest? I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was "unicorn", I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head. I mean seriously, _are you even looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?!_ "

Mabel took a deep breath and calmed down. "Not to mention that I'm probably the most pure of heart person in this room." she added.

Ford nodded in agreement as Dipper said, "Can't argue there." "So, can I please go on a mission to get that hair?" Mabel said. "Very well." Ford said. "But it won't be easy. Here, take this." He handed her Journal number 1. "And this." He then gave her a crossbow.

Ford looked at Dipper. "It's okay to give kids weapons, right?"

"Not really." Dipper said. "But with Mabel-" He gestured to his sister who had accidentally fired an arrow out of a window. A bird chirped from outside and a thud was heard. "Oops." Mabel said.

Dipper looked back at his Great Uncle Ford. "Definitely not."

Before Ford could take the crossbow back, Mabel ran off to get her friends to help her with her magical quest.

"So, what are the odds she gets that hair?" Dipper said.

"Unlikely." Ford said. "I've dealt with unicorns before and they're rather…frustrating."

"So what are we gonna do about Bill?" "

Follow me." Ford led Dipper to the elevator behind the vending machine and went to the second floor.

"Welcome to my private study." Ford said to Dipper as they stepped off the elevator and into the secret room. "It's a place where I keep my most ancient and secret knowledge. Even your uncle Stan doesn't know about this place."

"So, how do we keep Bill out of our minds?" Dipper asked.

Ford showed Dipper a machine with a helmet attached to it that had wires. "Well," he said. "There are a number of ways, but this machine is the safest way to do it. If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing." He picked up the helmet and looked at Dipper. "We're gonna have to Bill-proof out minds."

As Ford put the helmet on Dipper, his great-nephew asked him, "So, what is Bill exactly?"

"No one knows for sure." Ford said. "Accounts differ of his true motivations and origin. I know he's wants a physical form and to do it, he needs this."

Ford pulled out the inter-dimensional rift from his coat pocket still held together in the glass. "As you know, I dismantled the portal, but with this, Bill has a way into our reality. To get his hands on this, he would trick or control anyone." Ford turned back to machine. "But with this machine, we can make sure Bill never enters your mind."

"How does it work?" Dipper asked. "It scans your mind, bioelectrically encrypting your thoughts so that Bill can't read them." Ford explained while turning on the machine.

"By the way," Dipper said. "You never told me what your history with Bill was."

"Dipper, do you trust me?" Ford asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then you'll trust that's not important. Now, focus. It's time to strengthen your mind."

Two hours later…

Dipper sighed and looked at the machine which read 15% scan completed. "This is taking forever! How long I have been doing this for?" He looked over to his Uncle Ford who had fallen asleep. "Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? I can handle the truth."

Dipper's thoughts were projected on the screen. "Use the machine!" they said. "It'll show you his thoughts." Dipper shook his head. "I shouldn't."

"He's going to tell you eventually. The more you know about Bill, the more you can help."

"Man, I am really good at rationalizing." Dipper said. The machine agreed with him. "Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Dipper took off the helmet and put it on Ford's head. "Just a little peek." Dipper said. "What are you hiding about Bill?" He turned to the machine and saw as Bill appeared on the screen laughing.

 _"My brother is a dangerous know-it-all…"_

 _"He would trick or control anyone…"_

Dipper watched as he saw Ford and Bill make a deal which ended with Bill controlling Ford.

Dipper shook his head. "Th-this doesn't make any sense! Ford and Bill!?" He heard movement behind him and saw Ford standing over him. The brightly lit screen blocked Dipper's view of his uncle's eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ford said. He took off the helmet and tossed it aside. It knocked down a curtain revealing multiple pictures, a carpet, and books about Bill.

Dipper grabbed the interdimensonal rift and the memory erasing gun and began nervously backing away from Ford. "Why-why were you shaking hands with Bill?" he asked. He looked at the rift. "You said Bill could control anyone so he could get this." It slipped out of Dipper's hand but he quickly caught it.

"Careful!" Ford said. "Hand me the rift. Now, boy!"

Dipper ignored him and continued to back away. "Why were you really scanning my thoughts?" he said. He aimed the memory erasing gun at Ford. "Are you Bill right now?!"

"Now just-just calm down, p-"

"Pine tree!?" Dipper said. "Is that what you were going to call me?!" "I was going to say please, kid!" Ford said.

Dipper felt the back of the wall. Nowhere to run. "Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift! Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of Ford's head!"

"It's me, Dipper! It's your uncle!"

Dipper shook his head as the gun charged up. "Trust no one." he said. "Trust no one, trust no one, trust…"

"Hand it to me!" Ford yelled. Dipper fired the memory erasing gun. The blast bounced off Ford's glasses and around the room. Dipper and Ford dropped to the ground and ducked. The blast finally hit one of the screens on the machine destroying it.

Dipper reached for the memory erasing gun again but Ford picked up before he could. Dipper struggled against him. "Let go of me!"

"N-now just calm down." Ford said. "Calm down! Look into my eyes." Ford adjusted his glasses so Dipper could see them. They were perfectly normal. "It's me, Dipper. It's me." He set Dipper down.

Dipper shook his head and sighed. "I tried to erase your mind." he said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Dipper. Besides, my mind can't be erased. A metal plate in my head prevents it."

"Really?" Dipper asked. Ford knocked on the side of head and a clanging sound was heard. "Wow." Dipper said.

"You did good, Dipper." Ford said. "I should have been more like you when I was young. I was a fool to try to hide all this. The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is because Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. He wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he was my friend."

Ford then told Dipper everything. From the cave that Ford had found to Ford meeting Bill. All of it.

"After Bill betrayed me," Ford said. "I hid my instructions to the portal so no one could ever finish Bill's plan. Bill's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on this rift. To Bill, it's just a game, but to us, it would mean the end of our world."

"Oh, man." Dipper said. "Oh, man, indeed." Ford said. Later on,they sat in the living room drinking Pitt Cola.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed about earlier." Dipper said. "I'm such an idiot."

"From now on," Ford said. "No more secrets between us. We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy. But if we work together, we could be the last."

"But what about Bill?" Dipper asked. "I broke the machine! No we have no way to protect the shack!"

Mabel suddenly appeared along with Candy, Grenda, and Wendy, and slammed some unicorn hair on the table. They were all covered in rainbow fluids. "Did someone say unicorn hair?"

"Um…no, actually?" Dipper said. "Oh." Mabel said. "That would have been perfect. Either way we got some unicorn hair!"

"Also unicorn tears and eyelashes!" Candy added. "They finally gave us this treasure just to get rid of us!" Grenda said. She dumped all the coins and jewels in a treasure chest onto the table.

"It did take us awhile to find the unicorns though." Mabel said. "And we had to make sure we weren't being watched because it felt like we were." She shrugged. "It was probably nothing."

Ford stared at the treasure and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. "It…can't be!" he said. "This is a great day, girls! With this unicorn hair, we should be able to completely shield the shack from Bill's mind-reading tricks!"

Stan ran in and grabbed some of the treasure. "MONEY!" he yelled running off.

* * *

Dipper and Ford were outside stretching the unicorn hair around the shack. Dipper finished gluing the last of it and he watched, along with Ford, as a force field formed around the shack.

"This will protect us from Bill!" Ford said. "As long as we're inside, our minds are safe."

Bill watched them from the mindscape. "Don't be too sure, Six-fingers." he said. "I may not be able to control anyone _inside_ the shack, so I guess I'll just have to find my next pawn on the _outside_. Now," He began to spy on other people in Gravity Falls. "Who would be the best person to hurt the Pines family?"

He saw Soos playing videogames at his house, Wendy, with an annoyed expression on her face, leaving her house, and Gideon walking through the streets of Gravity Falls. Bill reached the next person of Gravity Falls and his eye widened.

"Well now," he said. He watched as a limo pulled up to the Mystery Shack and Pacifica Northwest stepped out. Dipper and Mabel walked out of the Mystery Shack and greeted her. Bill froze the scene while Dipper and Pacifica were smiling at each other.

Bill chuckled to himself. "I think we have a winner."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 3. I also decided to add Cryptograms. Why? Because I wanted to. The first one is a Caesar and the second one is a A1Z26. Solve them and review guys! Thanks!**

 **Cryptogram 1: VRPH PDJLFDO KDLU LVQ'W HQRXJK SURWHFWLRQ, WR VDYH WKH ZEUOG IURP LW'V GHVWUXFWLRQ (Caesar)**

 **Cryptogram 2: 8-5 8-5-1-18-4 16-5-15-16-12-5 19-1-25 8-5 23-1-19 1 3-15-14-19-9-4-5-18-5-4 20-15-15 14-15-22-9-3-5, 19-15 1 4-5-1-12 23-1-19 13-1-4-5 19-15 8-5 3-15-21-12-4 19-20-1-25 9-14 15-6-6-9-3-5**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Hello, everyone! Here's a small, short chapter that sets stuff in motion.**

 **By the way here's the crytograms from last chapter.**

 **Cryptogram 1: SOME MAGICAL HAIR ISN'T ENOUGH PROTECTION, TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM IT'S DESTRUCTION**

 **Cryptogram 2: HE HEARD PEOPLE SAY HE WAS CONSIDERED TOO NOVICE, SO A DEAL WAS MADE SO HE COULD STAY IN OFFICE**

* * *

Dipper ran through the forest as quickly as he could with the rift in one hand and a memory erasing gun in the other. The moon shone in the sky.

 _"Dipper…"_

He could hear them getting closer now. As he turned his head to see how close they were, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. Dipper groaned and looked up to see Soos standing there his hat covering his eyes.

"Soos!" Dipper said. "Man, am I glad to see you. Someone's after me and they're trying to get their hands on this." He showed Soos the interdimensonal rift. "Well, then maybe you hand it to me…Pine Tree."

"What?!" Dipper said. He fully saw Soos's eyes which were yellow with vertical slits.

Dipper aimed the memory-erasing gun at Soos and backed away from him only to bump into someone else. Dipper looked behind him to see Wendy standing there, her eyes also yellow. "Hand me the rift, Pine Tree." she said.

More people began to step from the shadows, each of them having yellow eyes and smiling. Robbie, Pacifica, Mcgucket, Ford, even Stan and Mabel were there. "Hand over the rift." they said. They all circled Dipper and reached out for the rift. Dipper looked and saw Bill laughing above him.

"No, no, NO!" Dipper yelled. He woke up in a cold sweat. He looked over at Mabel and saw her sleeping. Dipper got up and headed down stairs. He saw Ford still up and looking over Journal 2. "Grunkle Ford?"

"Dipper?" Ford asked. "What is it?"

"I just had a dream. Bill was trying to get the rift and he used all my friends and family to do it."

"Hmm." Ford said. Dipper noticed the page he was looking at and studied it closely. "What is this?"

"The Bill Cipher Wheel." Ford said. "I believe these symbols represent ten people."

"Who do you think they are?" Dipper asked. "I have a theory but I'm not certain yet." Ford said.

"Wait, these three symbols." Dipper said. He pointed to a symbol of a pine tree, shooting star, and question mark. "Bill called me Pine Tree, Mabel, Shooting Star, and Soos, Question Mark." Ford looked at Dipper and then back at the journal. "Of course! The Six-Fingers, the Fez symbol, the Pine Tree, the Shooting Star…it all makes sense!"

"What?" Dipper said. "Dipper, listen to me." Ford said. "Get some more sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." "Why? What's tomorrow?" Dipper asked. "We're going to the place where I found the Wheel. I believe we'll find out out what it means and Bill's true motives there."

"Where?" Dipper asked.

"The cave." Ford said.

* * *

 **Yeah, so this was a rather short chapter before super serious stuff goes down. Review guys and here's three crytograms hinting at...future stuff.**

 **Cryptogram 1:** R'N URMZOOB LFG, R'N URMZOOB UIVV! DZGXS LFG, KRMVH UZNROB, RG'H DRWWOV LO' NV. (Atabash)

 **Cryptogram 2: Zkhq wkh wuhhv zloo exuq dqg wkh vwduv idoo, rqh ri wkh whq zloo dqvzhu wkh fdoo. (Ceasear)**

 **Cryptogram 3: 16-9-14-5 20-18-5-5 1-14-4 19-9-24-6-9-14-7-5-18-19 20-8-9-14-11 20-8-5-25 3-1-14 19-20-15-16 13-25 16-12-1-14-19? 20-8-5-25 8-1-22-5 14-15 9-4-5-1 9'13 15-14-5 19-20-5-16 1-8-5-1-4… (A1 Z26)**


	5. Chapter 5: Set in motion

**Hey guys! I'm back after 4 months! And Gravity Falls is over! I'm so sad. Especially that there was no Dipper and Pacifica moments, Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Dipper walked downstairs to the kitchen where Grunkle Stan was making his infamous Stan cakes and Mabel was drinking a glass of Mabel Juice. The juice once again had plastic dinosaurs in it along a few dice.

"Hey, bro-bro." Mabel said. "Want some Mabel Juice?" Dipper looked at the concoction. "Why are there dice in it?" "Oh, that's for Grunkle Stan." Mabel said. "So he has a day full of luck!" "Okay?" Dipper wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"So what do you kids got planned for today?" Stan asked. "I'm going to hang out with Uncle Ford." Dipper said. "And I'm hanging out Wendy and Pacifica." Mabel said. "They're going to help me with my new video! "Mabel's guide to Sweaters.""

"Well, don't you kids get into any trouble or nothing." Stan said. "We won't." Dipper and Mabel said.

Ford came from the basement carrying Journal 2 along with two backpacks. "Ah, Dipper. There you are. We need to start heading out." "Right." Dipper said.

As they walked out of the Mystery Shack, Ford handed Dipper one of the bags. As Dipper began to open the bag he was given, Ford looked at him. "Careful. The rift is inside." Dipper looked inside and sure enough, the rift was in there, a faint crack beginning to show. Also in the bag was Journal 2.

As they continued to head towards the cave, Dipper looked at Ford. "So what do you know about the wheel?"

"Well," Ford started to say. "Bill knows who each member of the wheel is." Dipper nodded already knowing this. "Because of this, there's no telling what he would do to anyone of us. We have to be careful."

They reached the cave and both pulled out flashlights. As they looked around the cave they noticed multiple drawings of Bill. "Whoa…" Dipper said looking at all the cave paintings.

"Ah, here we are." Ford said stopping in front of one particular painting. "The prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Dipper repeated. Ford nodded. "Yes, a way to vanquish Bill from our dimension." Dipper pulled out Journal 2 and looked at the wheel. "The symbols are in different order than the ones in the journal." "The wheel on the cave wall is the correct one." Ford explained.

Dipper pointed the flashlight on the wall and saw the symbols in the correct form. Clockwise the symbols were: the stitched heart, the ice bag, the eye star, the shooting star, the pine tree, the llama, the glasses, the question mark, the fez, and the six fingered hand.

"In case the rift breaks, we'll need these ten individuals to unite, work together and defeat Bill once and for all." Ford said.

"Well, Bill calls me Pine Tree, and Mabel and Soos, Shooting Star and Question Mark." Dipper said. "I've seen the stitched heart on Robbie's jacket, and the Tent of Telepathy on Gideon's cape."

Ford nodded. "The Six-fingered hand is myself and you've seen the symbol on Stan's fez." "Who are the ice bag and llama?" Dipper asked. "The symbols don't all have to be literal Dipper." Ford said. "Some of them are symbolic for example the ice bag can be someone who's calm in the face of danger and the glasses can be someone who's scholarly."

"Oh." Dipper said. "Well we know who 7 of the symbols represent. We just need to find the last three." Ford smiled patted Dipper on the shoulder. "Excellent work, today, Dipper. Let's head back to the Mystery Shack." As the two of them left, neither of them noticed another drawing of Bill on the cave wall. A very special drawing…

* * *

Bill watched from the nightmare realm as Ford and Dipper head back to the Mystery Shack. "Ahahahaha! Oh, man! It's almost time! Once I'm free from this decaying dimension, we'll be reunited, and we can create a new world. A better world! One with no more restrictions, no more laws! But first I'll need cash in on a few favors…" His eye began to switch from multiple people.

* * *

"Bye, Pacifica!" Mabel said. She stood at the doorway of the Mystery Shack watching as Pacifica got into her limo. "Thanks for helping me out with my video! You can keep the sweater by the way!" Mabel watched as the limo drove off and waved.

* * *

In the forest nearby, hidden behind some bushes was Gideon spying on Mabel with some binoculars. Gideon laughed. "Soon, my precious Mabel, we'll be together." He snapped his fingers. "Ghosteyes!" He looked around only to remember that they were still in prison. "Dang it! I can't believe I left my henchmen!"

A bright light shone in midair. Gideon covered his eyes and when he looked, Bill was floating there. "Hey there, shortstack! What's the matter? A little short on minions are we?" "Yes, I am." Gideon snapped at him. "You need to help me. It's your fault that-" Bill glared at him and turned red. "I DON'T _NEED_ TO DO ANYTHING, YOU PATHETIC SACK OF HUMAN FLESH!"

Gideon cowered in fear and Bill returned to his normal color. "Look kid, you don't need your minions or Shooting Star just yet. You'll have them soon enough."

Gideon looked at him confusedly. "Remember, eye-star. If you don't wait for them, I'll rip out your eyes. Got it?" Gideon nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some other townsfolk I need to chat with. Later, pig-screamer!"

* * *

Pacifica arrived back at the Northwest mansion, wearing the sweater Mabel gave her, only to be greeted by her parents. "Pacifica Elise Northwest!" her father yelled at her. "What on earth are you wearing? Have you been talking to the common folk again?"

"They have names, dad." Pacifica said. "Dipper and Mabel? You know, the Pines family? My friends?" "You watch your tone with us, missy." Preston said. "And you don't need to mingle with lower class citizens. You're a Northwest. Reputation is everything."

"We should be worried less about our reputation and more on the fact that our family name's dishonest! We should be trying to fix it!" Pacifica ran up to her room and shut the door. "Preston, what are we going to about her?" Priscilla said. A bright light shone from the tapestry they owned. As it cleared they heard a loud voice yell, "I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA!"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 5. Bill's plans are getting closer to being achieved. By the way I forgot to mention this is a Alternate Reality since Gideon is out of jail early and other things. So, yeah. I also need some help. I need ten AU's of Gravity Falls with different Bill Ciphers. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks.**

 **Whq fkrvhq rq wkh zkhho, eurxjkw wrjhwkhu wkhb'oo euhdn wkh vhdo, exw rqob dw d whuuleoh frvw, iru rqfh wkhb gr doo lv orvw... Caesar** **Dsvm fmrgvw gsvb hgzmw, wrerwvw gsvb droo uzoo... (Atbash)**


End file.
